A Dead Society
by jadecat1910
Summary: No one is truly human, just dull husks of what a human used to be. Separated by hundred of miles, the host club all need to regroup in a apocalypse, but what obstacles will each member face to reach their friends?
1. Chapter 1

A Dead Society

All are equal when a world has ended.

Society destroyed, everyone just fighting to survive. There are no rich, no poor. No privileged, no underprivileged. There are only the survivors, and the dead.

A disease ran through Japan, taking the country off guard. There were more and more reports of "outbreaks" in certain cities. Somewhat normal life managed to survive for a day from patient zero, until everything stopped. People were dying in the streets, crowded areas became war zones, and the people safest turned out to be the people out in the country.

No one believed them when they ran from towns ranting about zombies in the cities, but when the hoards caught up to them. There was no denying it.

Our favourite host club remain divided throughout Japan. Their only goal is to meet up with each other, maybe then they could figure out a survival plan.

* * *

><p>Haruhi cowered in her home, the storm overhead wasn't the only thing worrying her however. The old television set was turned onto the news station, and what was on it chilled Haruhi to the bones.<p>

"...Officials have still not yet informed us of the identity of the disease, but all citizens have been advised to keep inside of your homes. It is also advised, to try and block all openings as it is not yet been verified if the disease is airborne or not." The woman was cut off by a screaming, before panic set upon her face. She stood up from her chair, throwing it backwards just as a figure leaped in front of the camera, charging straight for her. Her screams weren't cut off, they only increased in volume as the microphone that was pinned to her jacket remained still connected.

Haruhi reached over to the remote and switched it off with a shaky hand.

What was happening in Japan? Where was her father? Will he be safe? What's happening outside of Japan? How many people are dead already? All these questions ran through Haruhi's mind, terrifying herself more and more. She could hardly contain her fear, she wrapped herself deeper in the covers she was wearing. Her eyes bolted over to the door briefly to check she was safe. Yes, the chain was on and the lock was definitely locked. She had also put a couple of towels near the bottom of the door just incase the disease was airborne.

One question rang out in her mind most of all, however.

What was happening to the other members of the Host Club?

* * *

><p>It had been 32 hours since all usual activity had died, and Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki had all been hiding in the twins' parent's summer home. They stayed there with one of their maids and a cook that had been employed there. They had enough food to last them a couple of weeks, until they had to venture out and find some. Their parents had also rushed home upon hearing the devastating news.<p>

Hikaru hit the sofa he was sat on in slight anger. "Damn it, we should have gone out when the first signs were around."

"No Kaoru. I think we did the best thing. Everyone would have been panicking, and it would have been harder. It would also have proved to be more dangerous. People are more than violent when they are scared for their lives." Yuzuha said, logically. She was sat down on another sofa, on the opposite side of the room. She had been stitching together the same dress for a day, stitching it and unstitching it. Hikaru assumed it was something that helped her deal with the fact it was real.

"Um, everyone. Akihito said that soup's ready." Chiemi said slightly awkwardly. She was the maid who was previously employed by the Hitachiins. Since the end of society, Yuzuha told Chiemi that she could talk to us like people. That she was no longer employed by the Hitachiin family, and could take refuge with them. Chiemi was definitely not used to it, and was still adjusting but Hikaru was starting to get a bit annoyed. She would have to get used to it quick because he wasn't that sure exactly how long they were going to be trapped in the same house.

"Alright, thanks Chiemi." Daichi Hitachiin smiled at the young woman. "We'll be there in a moment." He said, standing up. Yuzuha sighed and placed the dress to one side.

"I suppose I could take a break." She sighed once again before following her husband.

Kaoru stood up to leave but once he realised that his brother was not following he stopped to ask. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru. I'm not really hungry. I've got a few things on my mind." Hikaru muttered, as he looked out the boarded up window.

Kaoru paused for a moment, knowing full well what his brother was thinking about. "You're worrying about the other host club members aren't you?"

Hikaru sighed deeply before pushing himself to face his twin. "How can I not? We're lucky that Boss came here to make sure Haruhi wasn't with us, so we don't have to worry about all of them. But Kyoya is sick and is in one of his families homes," in truth, they had no idea where he was. "Honey and Mori were North-East in some Martial Arts tournament and Haruhi's in the heart of it all back in Tokyo. We're all separated and its' going to take forever to get back together. But we're not going to get anywhere if we're just going to sit here and eat bland as hell soup and watch mom stitch the same dress over and over again." Hikaru ranted, the faces of his friends ran through his mind endlessly. He would never really admit it aloud before the end of the world, but he was worried about them. His friends meant a whole lot to Hikaru, almost as much as Kaoru did. So if something happened to one of them whilst they were separated, he would never forgive himself.

Kaoru sighed also. He knew what Hikaru was talking about, it was all he could think of as well. But he didn't know what to do or what he should do about it. Should he take Hikaru and Tamaki before sneaking away from his family? Should he go alone to find the others? Should he just stay where he is in the hopes that the others would come to them? There was just too many solutions and too many ways things could go wrong.

"I know, Hikaru. But we can't just sit down and think all the time. You'll drive yourself crazy. C'mon, let's go get Tamaki from upstairs. He might be rummaging through your stuff." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

There was a pause before Hikaru was on his feet. "That moron better not be!" He grumbled before heading upstairs to where he knew the blond idiot could be found.

* * *

><p>Takashi, also known as Mori, currently had his back to a door, desperately trying to hold it closed. His bare feet were scraping against the floor painfully, but he didn't say anything. The man and woman at his side showing the same amount of effort. Mitsukuni, also known as Honey, was helping people out of a small window of a first floor bathroom.<p>

When _they_ had come, the toddlers had been doing their form and were being graded by the judges. They were having the tournament inside due to a thunderstorm. The thunder rumbled, practically shaking the entire building.

Unfortunately, the sound blocked out the moans, and when they noticed what was happening, it was too late. Two zombies had already gotten in. One was feasting on a mother that had been recording her daughter performing, her camera still in her hand, the other was running right at Honey!

Mori, ever protective of Honey, stepped in front of him, ready to protect Him. The man did not seem fazed by Mori, instead, directed his attention to him.

When the crazy man was to close for comfort, Mori swept the man off his feet. He landed, an awful sound of a bone breaking. When the man still persisted, trying to get up so Mori put his foot on the mans chest enough to keep him in place. The man's arms clawed at Mori's uniform of his dojo and Mori stared into his lifeless eyes. _What...?_ He silently questioned, knitting his eyebrows together.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Four gunshots rang in the room.

One through the man's head that Mori was holding through the other man that was feasting on the mother, the first one missing. One through the mother's head, the cries of her child getting louder and louder.

Everyone was speechless.

"Don't just stand there, move! Into the bathrooms!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya slowly awoke, coughing as he did so. He grabbed his glasses from his end table. When was someone going to get the damn antibiotics for this flu? He was getting tired of being sick. His family was apart of successful medical group for christ's sake! A maid walked with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Good morning! I have your breakfast Master Kyoya!" She said brightly, putting down the breakfast tray. "Would you like anything else?"

The shadow king slightly smiled, but it was gone in a second, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Thank you, Aki. Did you finally get medicine? Oh, and can I have the TV remote?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'll go get the medicine and a spoon! And heres the TV remote," she said, holding out the remote.

Grabbing the remote he switched the TV on, the maid hurrying out of the room. He put on the news channel.

"...doors locked. Don't let anyone in your house. Let's just try and ride this thing out and hope help arrives soon. Message repeats. Hello. If you haven't noticed, we are at the beginning of an apocalypse," The maid came in just at that second.

"Apocalypse…?" He heard her mutter under her breath as she gave him a container of pink liquid and a spoon. "You need two spoonfuls," she was about to say more, but, Kyoya held up a finger, turning his attention to the TV.

"...it all started when a man was bitten by a homeless man in central Japan, witnesses say the man looked to be having a seizure, before got back up again and him and the homeless man started attacking people around them. Even the military was no match for these creatures, sadly," they both just stared open mouthed at the TV screen. "Remember to keep your doors locked. Don't let anyone in your house. Let's just try and ride this thing out and hope help arrives soon. Message repeats. Hello. If you haven't...,"

"Uhh...," Aki was rendered speechless, so was Kyoya. He took the medicine quickly, pushed the food aside, and started to get up, but almost fell over. "Oh! Don't move too much, just get back in bed, you're still sick. I'm sure your father and or the police are coming to get you," she said, as she tried to give a reassuring smile.

"It's not me I'm worrying about..," Kyoya mumbled, reluctantly getting back into bed, dizziness fading.

**I hope you liked it! It's my first Ouran story. By the way, Aki is just a random maid character. If you're wondering what kind of zombies these are, just watch 'World War Z'. Favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Dead Society

"It's been two weeks though!"

The helicopter whipped Tamaki's golden locks around. "We can't leave yet! Our friends are still out here!" Tamaki tried his best yell over the helicopter. The twin nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, alright," the father sighed. "Here, to protect yourselves, be safe!" He gave them a handgun each, it was the best he could do. He didn't just have rifles lying around. The trio waved and the maid, cook, and the Hitachiin parents waved as the helicopter lifted, the mother having tears in her eyes.

Tamaki inspected the firearm, "So, either of you know how to use this thing?"

"Nope. We don't know why our father even had these," the amber haired twins answers simultaneously, shrugging their shoulders.

The former host club president sighed. He walked inside the house with Hikaru and Kaoru trailing behind him. When it had become apparent that this wasn't going to just blow over, the king had become more serious, he had also started feeling a heavy weight on his heart, that he could not explain, when he had learned he may not see Haruhi ever again. "Well, we should probably go out on and try and find someone else, maybe even another club member, before we get Haruhi."

"She's in Tokyo, Tamaki. The heart of it. Who says she's even alive...," Hikaru said depressingly. His brother put a reassuring hand on Hikaru's shoulder, making Hikaru look at him.

"Hey, I bet she's fine...," Kaoru smiled.

* * *

><p>The loud thunder boomed overhead, making Haruhi practically jump out of her skin. She cowered farther into the closet under the blanket she had put over herself, letting out a choked sob. She thought <em>someone <em>would come for her by now. They probably left with their family on private jets. _Damn rich bastards… _she silently cursed. To tell the truth, she missed them. She missed Tamaki's annoying demeanor, Honey bringing a smile to her face… she really missed them.

_But they never cared for me, they just cared about the_ _debt… _she felt an unexpected anger rise from her. Another loud boom and a flash of light sent her back cowering under the blanket.

The thuds of rain hitting the roof and the windows suddenly turned to a pitter patter. She dared to poke her head out from under the blanket and come out of her hiding spot. She crept over to the covered windows and peaked out from the curtains. She saw the sun from a hole in the clouds. It had been awhile since she had seen the bright orb, it had been storming nonstop for the past few days. She found herself smiling, as she closed the curtain and walked into the kitchen just as her stomach growled.

She grabbed a pack of Ramen and poured it into a bowl while putting some hot water in the bowl too. It had been a while since she had been able to eat, being too scared of the thunder. She walked into the living room putting the soup down. Turning on the TV, she also wanted some tea so she walked into the kitchen, when the TV suddenly turned off. She barely noticed while she was humming. She turned a knob on the stove, placing the teapot on the stove. When nothing happened she tried another spot on the stove. Again nothing happened. She tried the rest of the spots. Nothing happened.

Panic swarmed her eyes as she opened the fridge and the light didn't turn on. _The power went out?_ She barely noticed rain start to pick up again as she tried to turn on each light. A loud boom was heard she went back to cowering in the closet, her hunger long forgotten.

* * *

><p>They moved from building to building, as silent as a mouse. They searched for anything, food, medicine, weapons, <em>people, <em>but barely found anything. When the tall man had not been looking, his arm had bumped into a doorway. He cursed silently.

…...

_He pushed the door back with all his might. Suddenly he heard glass shatter and felt pain on his left upper arm. The pain sent him lurching forward, releasing his pressure on the door._

_The two people on his side, not expecting the new force, gasped, and tried to push the door back but, the grasping hands of the undead prevented the woman from pushing and the door swung open some of them pouncing on the woman, she started to spasm and scream as the bit into her pale flesh._

_Takashi started to run to Mitsukuni and pushed him through the window, jumping out himself. The man that was also helping with the door came out undead, along with a herd following him._

"_Run!" The crowd of people that were lucky to have been saved didn't need to be told twice._

…

_He shuffled through the cabinet, finding some bandages, a cleanish towel, and disinfectant spray._

"_Anything?"_

"_Not much."_

_The smaller, much younger looking man, walked over to the much bigger and taller man, who was sitting down on a dining chair and had a piece of a ripped T-shirt, that was drenched in blood, wrapped around his upper arm. He carefully unwrapped the towel and cleaned the nasty looking wound underneath with the towel. Once the blood was only confined to the mostly callused over wound, he sprayed disinfectant on it, making the taller man wince ever so slightly. Then, carefully wrapped it with bandages._

"_Are you sure you're okay, Takashi?" The younger looking boy said._

"_I'm fine, Mitsukuni. I would've turned into one of those things if I was infected," Takashi said softly._

…...

The duo were slowly making their way toward Tokyo, but a 200 miles was a long walk.

* * *

><p>He stuffed non-perishables into his duffle bag and all the water bottles next to the medical supplies. He put the bag near the garage door, fully aware of the pair of worried eyes watching him.<p>

He walked over into the family's safe that was located in his father's bedroom. He slowly turned the knob, making sure the numbers were precise. When it clicked he pulled out the cold, metal, L shaped object and some ammo. He smirked and walked out of the room the body of the pair of eyes stepping out of the way.

He grabbed the backpack he had stuffed earlier with clothes and blankets stuffing the gun in the back of his pants and put the backpack on. He was about to grab the duffle back, but, a voice stopped him.

"F-fine, I see you're serious. I-I'll go with you," Aki said uncertainly.

"Okay then, grab the duffle bag," the shadow king smirked at his victory. "Is there anything else you want to grab?" He put his hand on the door handle.

"No, but, are you sure we should go? Your father could come back, and we won't be here! We have enough supplies to survive for a little bit longer here!" The canned food banging around in the duffle back as she picked it up.

"You're being rather persistent," Kyoya mumbled. "Alright, fine. We'll write a note saying where we're headed. Are you happy now?"

Aki frowned. "Yeah, I guess that will suffice. Where are we going anyway?" Aki asked.

"North."

"North…. where?"

"North Tokyo," seeing her flabbergasted expression, he continued. "I only know where Mori and Honey are, and they're all the way north, and maybe Haruhi, which I think is at her house. I want to meet up with all my friends, and no doubt, they're going to Haruhi, so I'll head towards Haruhi." He said as looked, and found a paper and pencil.

"That…. that makes sense… but… thats where most of _them_ are. I don't think she's even alive," she doubted.

He pressed his lips together, pushing his glasses up. "Well, at least I'll meet up with the others."

"Okay," Aki said as she tucked a brunette strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go then, shall we? Thank god no other servant was here."

"Give me a moment," he said as he wrote a quick note saying where they were headed and such. He put it on the entry table and walked over to the garage door. He opened it and grabbed a key off the key rack. He walked over to a large, expensive looking SUV.

He started the car up and waited for Aki to open the garage door and get in the car. He threw his backpack in the back and when she got in, she threw the duffle bag in the back.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered as she sighed. He reversed and turned around, driving along the long driveway. Once he got onto the deserted main road, he drove north.

**I'll probably post a new chapter every Saturday. Favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will now be focused on one character or group at a time.**

A Dead Society

_If there is no struggle, there is no progress._

_ -Frederick Douglass_

She shuffled through the tons of books on the shelf in her room.

"No… I read this three times already…," she grumbled as she searched. She plopped down on her bed with a sigh. Until she caught herself in the full length mirror. Her hollowed out eyes stared back at her.

She had not been getting much sleep, having been waking up from nightmares every night, she only slept when exhaustion overtook her. Her food supply was dwindling down, so much that she only ate one meal a day. Along with a lot of tea, she wasn't sure when she would run out of tea.

Then, she stood up and lifted up her shirt and turned to the side. She let out a choked sob as she traced her finger along her ribs. She looked at her hollowed out cheeks.

She couldn't remember how long she had been like this. She stopped counting the days at 20. She now decided that she didn't want to be holed up here, almost dieing of starvation. She went into to the kitchen.

The power had gone out after the second week, leaving her in darkness. She had few candles, and used them wisely. She had lost almost all hope after the power went out. That meant they had gotten to the power plants and those things were probably protected. _If they couldn't survive, how could I?_ She sobbed at the thought.

She looked at her remaining food. About a thousand boxes of tea, two applesauces, and one granola bar. She sighed. She was going to need a lot of energy for this, so, she had the granola bar and one applesauce. She also had her sweetest tea, she was going to need an energy boost to get to the nearest grocery store.

She walked into her bedroom, grabbing her emptied out backpack. She traced her finger along where the twins had wrote on it.

It said, 'Property of a commoner, beware' she sniffed at the thought of the twins, and that made her think of the rest of the host club. Her lip started to tremble.

She shook her head, she couldn't think of those trivial things. She needed to get some food or else she'd starve, and then she'd definitely never see them anymore.

She had on jeans and a green T-shirt, she decided to wear a dark blue hoodie, along with sneakers. The less skin exposed, the better.

She looked around for any weapons she could use, and found her father's makeup case. Her dad had been at work when it all started, he had not returned. She figured he was dead, it took her a long time to accept that.

Haruhi grabbed a couple knives from the kitchen. And put them in the spots on the side that were supposed to hold water bottles. She unlocked the front door and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never...," she felt the sun beat on her pale skin for the first time in a month.

She peeked around the corner of the door. She didn't see any... things... so she considered it safe. She clutched the knife like it was her lifeline, which it technically was, being as quiet as she could as she slowly climbed down the stairs that led to the second floor of the apartment complex.

Her heart thundered in her chest, she saw it's grotesque face and immediately, it sniffed, then dove at her. She was barely able to keep the thing away from her pale skin. She groaned rather loudly as she attempted to push the thing of.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and her pupils shrunk. _Oh no..._ The thing on top of her noticed this too. While it was distracted, she pushed it off of her and sat on it, quickly she grabbed a knife and dove it into the creature's eye over and over. After the fourth blow, it stilled.

Panting, she looked over to see what the rustle was. It was a dog, that ran away at the sight of one of the dead. The dead, that's what I'll call them. She thought it was a fitting name.

She was tempted to crawl right back into the her home right then and there, still shaken up. But she forced herself to press on, she wasn't about to quit now. She shakily got up and started walking into the direction of the small grocery store.

* * *

><p>The door squeaked she gently pushed it open. Nothing stirred as she cautiously looked around. Haruhi gulped.<p>

"H-Hello?" No response.

"If someone's in here, I'm friendly, p-please don't shoot," no response. She silently cursed herself for sounding so scared.

Suddenly gaining courage, she walked straight to where the food was. Some cans were on the ground, some were even open. She looked through the cans of food to try and find her favorite ones. She picked up and placed them in her backpack. Once she had sorted through them, she walked over to where the water bottles. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry a case, so she opened a case and took as many as she could thought she would need.

"What else would I need?" She mumbled. "I guess some better clothes..."

She walked over to the small clothes aisle and looked at the heavier clothes. It was getting close to winter time so she would need something warm.

Hruhi heard the sound of a door opening. She let a quiet squeak in surprise that seemed to echo throughout the store and quickly tried to find a place to hide as faint wisps of whispers could be heard. She hid in the center of a circular clothes rack that had long coats on it. Her grip tightened on her backpack straps as her shaky legs were barely able to hold her up.

She heard soft footsteps, she guessed they were searching the store for supplies, and her. She heard the sound of cans being rustled through, sounds of water bottle packages being opened and other various sounds.

Then she heard footsteps near her.

She clamped a hand other her mouth as her pupils dilated. The soft sound of each delicate step torchered her as she tried to keep her panicked breaths quiet. She dared to peek out.

It was a teenager, around her age. The person had him or her's back to her with a hoodie up to hide a fraction of their identity. They were looking through clothes on a shelf. She hid back inside quickly. She silently hope they would leave soon. She focused on breathing steadily through her nose.

She let out a scream as she felt a hand pull on her ankle and pull her out of the clothes rack. She kicked and fought the person as they took away her backpack, but it was futile, they were too strong.

"Be quiet," a quiet voice ordered as they roughly hugged her to their chest and clamped a hand over her mouth, the other keeping her arms from flailing.

Haruhi gave up and bowed her head, her shoulders shaking hard from her heavy sobs.

"What happened? Who's she?" A voice said. She could barely hear over her sobs.

"Found her hiding in the clothes racks. She wouldn't stop screaming and kicking me, so I covered her mouth and held her arms," the first voice said simply.

She could feel their stares on her head. "If he lets you go, will you be quiet?"

A simple question, but she couldn't stop sobbing. _Oh my god_, she thought. _I think I'm having a panic attack._

The boy slowly let go of and her and stood up. She sat on her knees, propping herself up with her hands and kept her head down, sobbing. Her fingers started to go numb as tried to calm herself.

"Hey… are you okay?" I couldn't answer as I sobbed uncontrollably. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. I heard someone come over and sit down next to me. I was surprised as I felt a pair of arms around me and felt my body go rigid. "Uh, calm down just breath…," she guessed was a 'he' say awkwardly.

She just focused on breathing. After what felt like forever, she was finally able to talk. "Thank you…," Haruhi said in the soft scratchy voice.

He quickly got up. "Heh, no problem… Say, what's your name?"

"Har-,' she paused, licking my lips. "Haruhi…" she would be lying if she said it didn't feel weird saying my name for about a month, and talking felt even weirder. She finally looked up at them and her mouth fell open when she recognised them.

"H-Haruhi?!" Satoshi exclaimed. Yasuchika was not far with an equally shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Favorite, follow and review!<strong>


End file.
